Coaxial cable connectors are typically used to connect a coaxial cable with a mating connector, port or terminal of another device, such as equipment, appliances, and the like. Proper tightening of the connector is required to maintain an electrical connection and maximize electrical performance. Overtightening of the connector, however, may result in damage to the connector and/or its mating connector or port and not providing optimum electrical performance.
Therefore, a need exists for connector assembly that facilitates proper tightening of the connector while also preventing potentially damaging overtightening of the connector.